Adventures on Sleteria
Main Gameplay The Adventure on Sleteria is a game very similar to'' Xenoblade Chronicles. ''The main character would be able to be customized, voiced by someone with a similar voice range to your potential age group. There would be some customizable NPCs based off of your family, friends and enemies. But the game would be about living on a mountain and choosing a lifestyle, you could choose from: #A farmer #A hunter #A warrior #A mercenary #A blacksmith Lifestyles As a farmer you can grow crops and either sell them or eat them to survive. You could be attacked by monsters or bandits, and this lifestyle has the worst weapons, hence why you wouldn't be attacked often. So the farmer lifestyle is the easiest and calmest. The Hunter is the most spiritual lifestyle. You hunt animals and skin them for money. Sometimes you can find a mission that allows you to hunt a special animal using a permit. When you kill an animal you can do a certain ritual for that specific species. The more you level up, the stronger they get, and if you do a stronger ritual you can bring the animal back to life to kill it and skin it again. The warrior lifestyle is a harsh one, you're always in battle if you're not at a shop or doing a sidequest. The only good-hearted thing that's worth the effort is being rich for the wars you fought. That's basically it for the warrior. For the mercenary, it's hard to get paid. This is because of most people being, well... hippies. But some old men who can't do it themselves can hire you to kill people for a substantial reward. But there are some people who are violent and say that they'll give you a reward, but they can just end up giving you an infinitesimal reward. The last lifestyle - and probably the most stress-inducing - would probably be the blacksmith. The thing that makes it stressing is that you're always on a time limit and you might get robbed. You can make weapons for NPCs and if there's a multiplayer other people. You can make a wide variety of weapons such as the sword, bow, shield, mace, battleaxe, flail, magical weapons and just flat-out magic. The main gimmick of the blacksmith is based around elements, you can fuse elements into weapons. For instance, as the warrior, the first magical weapon is the fire-sword. Characters The main character is the second youngest in their family, having 3 older siblings (you can choose their genders). But the default siblings is 1 older brother named Falcon, an older sister named Osprey and a much older sister named Peregrine, and one younger brother named Hatch. The default main character is named Raven and his parents' names are Vulture (the dad) and Rhea (the mom). Further Storyline In the beginning of the game, you will have to go through a time-consuming prologue until you get to choose your lifestyle. Vulture and Rhea want Raven to be a farmer like they chose, but each of your siblings will all choose lifestyles that you don't for a major part of the story. Usually most of your siblings explain what each lifestyle is, but since Hatch has no experience your parents explain what a farmer does. Your parents will give you money before they pass away. More Mechanics When you play as the farmer, you will need to buy seeds at the very start and start a plantation. If you buy something else from the start you will most likely fail as a farmer and go into poverty. If you play as the warrior, you will have the same controls as any other hack-n-slash game. So the controls are pretty basic. When you want to buy junk you need to enter the town and go to numerous shops and smiths. As the hunter you will need special equipment to be more stealthy. The most effective equipment for the hunter is a secret pair of boots found in the woods inside a waterfall cave. These special boots allow you to creep up on animals with ease, but be warned mountain lions and cougars will smell you and attack you immediately. As the merc, you will need to go around the village looking for payers and thugs. The more money you earn the more payers will appear due to your reputation meter. As the blacksmith you will need to smelt metals that buyers supply, forge weapons, and form hilts or staffs. Once you make a weapon you will be graded on your skill and how well you made the weapon. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Role-Playing Games